the path of the vongola
by angela123111
Summary: for cross-lover232 the plot is tsuna meeting a boy that might help change his life. MukuroXTsuna
1. Chapter 1

The dog snarled at the boy with his teeth baring. The boy stepped back away from the dog.

Just so happenly, Sawada Tsunayoshi was passing by going home from school.

Tsuna turned and saw what was happening. Tsuna became scared but he knew how terrifying it was to be confronted by a vicious dog or a pack of them. He still hasn't gotten over of how he was chased throughout Namimori by them.

He felt hesitant and finally decided what to do. He ran towards the dog and yelled at it. The dog looked toward Tsuna and ran after him instead. Tsuna ran away, screaming. The boy just stared at the scene that occured and felt grateful to Tsuna or as he knows him now, the crying kid that saved him.

* * *

A few days later,

"Oh, Reborn is a demon, dictator, and he definitly likes hurting me." Tsuna complained to himself. His stomach grumbled and Tsuna looked and saw a cafe there.

Tsuna sighed to himself. "Mom is shopping today, so she probably wouldn't mind." Tsuna entered the cafe.

"Ve~ Your'e the guy who saved me!" the boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a suspicious curl yelled out to Tsuna.

Tsuna stared at him a bit and remembered him. "Ah! Your'e the guy that got cornered by that dog!"

"Yeah that's me. Grazie for your help. I can't handle rabid dogs they remind me of someone when he gets angry." The boy sighed and smiled towards Tsuna. "Let me repay you!"

"No, it's okay you don't have to." he said as his stomach grumbled.

"Don't worry about it, choose any cake in the store." The boy said.

Tsuna couldn't help it but agreed and chose a a piece of chocolate cake and sat with the boy, with a large plate of pasta.

"Oh yeah my name is Feliciano Vargas. It's nice to meet you!" the boy introduced himself, extending his hand.

"My name Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everybody calls me Tsuna." Tsuna shook his hand.

So after a bit they got to know each other, Feliciano told Tsuna that he was here visiting his friend Kiku and Tsuna told him how he got a home tutor.

"So, his name is Reborn and is a dictator. He yells at me every second and threatens to kill me if i make a mistake." Tsuna complained.

"Ve~Ludwig,my best friend, yells at me too. He tells me that I should become stronger and is making me do 100 push ups and sit ups everyday. It's so painful." Feliciano complains back.

"That's horrible. Wow we have a lot in common, Feliciano. We both know people who try to sort of kill us." Tsuna sighed. Tsuna felt like he can open up to him. "By the way Feliciano,"

"Ve?"

"This might be a weird question but let's say just for pretend, that I was going run a big-time mafia, what should I do?" Tsuna said nervously.

"Ve? Tsuna, why are you kidding around with me? That is a very scary business." Feliciano said panicky.

"Ah! I'm sorry but it's just pretend." Tsuna said.

"It's okay. Vee~ well let's see. The mafia is like...tomatoes! Some of them are good, some of them are bad, it's what you DO with what your given that will determine what kind of leader you are. You can be the good kind who helps people, who does more good then bad, the type who builds schools for people that needs it and gives jobs to those who truely need it."He slid a bit of pasta in his mouth and a thoughtful look twinkled in his eyes."Or you can do more harm then good, like pouring money into dirty politics, ripping people off and making sure that there's no future for the people what so ever...What you do with the power your given is up to you. Will you do great good or great bad? Is what I'll say if that was true." Feliciano said seriously.

Tsuna smiled and took his words to heart. "Thank you Feliciano."

Feliciano nodded his head and said "Your welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna would vist the Italian whenever he was in Japan, sneaking away from Reborn, every chance he could. He loved sharing a cup of tea and some snacks with him.

Tsuna thought of what Feliciano said to him in the beginning "Um, you spoke about the mafia stuff as if you knew what you were talking about, Feliciano-san. I'm sorry if it is rude but where you ever involved with it? He traced his cup in circles, with a bandage covering his face, after Lambo's attempt at killing Reborn and it had nearly cost him an eye.

Feliciano almost spit out his tea. "Ve~? No it isn't rude but." Feliciano scratched his head. "I guess it is okay to tell you, but promise to keep it a secret."

Tsuna nodded.

Feliciano sighed. "I am part of the Vargas family, well actually I am Italy as in the country of."

"What? I don't understand, Feliciano-san." Tsuna said.

"Ve! Okay, um. Every country in the whole world has a person who is that country as in the country is personafied." Feliciano tried to explain.

Tsuna just looked at him skeptically and still confused.

"Uh, the country is a person?" Feliciano tried the easiest explanation.

"Oh, okay I believe you." Tsuna says since he entered the mafia world he encountered stranger.

"That's good, ve~" Feliciano said.

"Well since you told me a pretty big secret about yourself, I think I should tell you the truth huh?"he took in a slow steadying breath and shut his eyes tight, nervously"I'm not too sure what you know about the mafia but i have a baby hit-man named Reborn tutoring me to become the tenth boss of the Vongola family. Currently I have another baby named lambo and he's a part of the Bovine family, staying with me and trying to kill Reborn"he touched under his eye lightly"Well, just a small example of it...then there's Gokudera-kun and his sister Bianchi a.k.a the poison scorpion...i guess my life is gonna be one crazy ride from now on huh?"he laughed softly and and studied Feliciano sadly"Iwouldnt give a damm about it,but Reborn keeps involving non-mafia-member people like Yamamoto, he's good at baseball and he thinks this is all some kind of role playing game...but he's happy with it for now...but who can say what he'll think five even ten years down the road? it makes me nervous" Tsuna sighed a huge sigh of relief. "

Feliciano's face turned serious. "The mafia is an extremely dangerous buisiness. You can get killed."

"Yes I know but now too many people I care about are intertwined with this. Even if I'm the weakest guy at school, I can be the strongest here." Tsuna said solemny.

Feliciano smiled sadly. "Just be careful. I don't want to lose my friend and one wise piece of advice, try not to fall in too deep and always stay true to yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll try Feliciano-kun and thank you very much"He stretched out popping his spine with a little grunt,his lower teeth scarping against his bottom lip nervously.

"Also by any chance have you heard any news about a man named Rokudo Mukuro? I'm not sure how being Italy affects you or even if you hear much but ummm he blushed a deep red."I sort of made a promise to get him out of the prison he was put in with Vendicare. He hates the Mafia for what they did to him, his family made him into an experiment, and after all that he had his revenge and killed them...however now he made it his life's goal to take them ALL down. I think he just needs someone to truely be there for him and maybe he'd well not do that anymore..."he went a redder peering up at him shyly."could you...if its possible...find out whats going on with him?"

"Ve~ You must really like this guy." Feliciano said with a Cheshire's grin. Tsuna flushed and looked down playing with his fingers.

"Well I do hear some news but mostly from nii-chan. He is more involved with the mafia then I am." Feliciano closed his eyes and put his finger to his head. "Hmmm. I think I heard of him. Does he have blue hair shaped like a pineapple?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes he does but if mentioned in front of him he gets really mad."

Feliciano chuckles a bit.

"and theres a girl called Chrome who he's helping right now, she doesn't have any lower body organs. She got hurt saving a cat and her stomach ruptured. If Mukrou doesn't keep those illusions in place, she will die...so there must be good in him, to help her in such a manner don't you think?"his eye brows furrowed slightly and he sighed and had a determined look "As soon as I become Vongola head I plan to get her to the hospital for real organs , something her parents should have done in the first place." Tsuna's face turned solemn.

Feliciano smiled. "Then you will be the most benevolent mafia boss ever."

Tsuna smiled but turned grim. "I just wish there wasn't so much fighting and so much and gore."

"Even after all this time, that is the only thing that I can't get used is the fighting but they keep the fighting to a mininum so the civilians won't get hurt. Also they keep the country safe enough from other gangs." Feliciano said.

"I guess that's good too." Tsuna said sadly.

"So, tell me how you met Mukuro." Feliciano said changing the topic.

"How mukuro and I met?"he blushed in embarrassment."Well funny story...he was um aiming to kill me, well not kill me exactly but possess my body to destroy the mafia family from the inside out, and one single slice of his trident, or even a prick will do the deed, apparently."He drank a bit of his tea and smiled."During that time is when I first got my X gloves, and a stronger hold on my powers... I know it seems stupid to want to save him and most people think I'm insane to do it, but i know he is a kind person when he wants to be, so it makes me want to show him that not ALL the mafia are evil and cruel... and that through postive actions, postive changes can be made."

Feliciano chuckled a bit and Tsuna looked at him oddly.

"Sorry, but I'm just happy to see that you are so in love with someone that you will go against everyone else for it." Feliciano smiled wider. "Sometimes you remind me of myself. Tsuna, I did something that my brother thought I was crazy to do but I did it anyway. I fell in love with Ludwig."

Tsuna smiled then frowned at the last comment. "Wasn't he your version of my Reborn?"

"Yeah, that's why a lot of people thought I was insane but he really is a sweet person since he protects me most of the time. And your Mukuro might surprise you." Feliciano said to him, hinting at something bigger than Tsuna will ever know.

Tsuna blushed. "Thank you."

Feliciano waved his hand. "Anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

That night as Tsuna nestled into bed after he had took a few sleeping pills to relax himself and hopefully, would sleep past lambo's first kill attempt of the day. He started dozing off slowly. In his dreams, he laid in a sunny meadow with a cool breeze flowing by and he blinked, startled when he saw Mukuro there and reached over giving him a shy but sweet embrace."Mukuro, I did not know you could come into my dreams like Chrome's! It's so good to see you!"he pushed at a bit of his hair, worry glowing in his eyes."They aren't treating you too badly are they?" Tsuna worried more.

Mukuro just smiled cryptically and patted his head. "I can go where I please and I'm perfectly fine. If you call being confined and not being able to move or talk, then I'm good."

Tsuna made a face looking like a sad rabbit's. Mukuro noticed this and pulled him closer into his arms.

"I'm perfectly fine, Tsuna, and I can still see you like this and through Chrome's body." Mukuro tried to comfort the little one. Fortunantly it worked.

"Okay." Tsuna smiled a little. Tsuna blushed after he realized how close he was to Mukuro. He noticed so many things about him, how he smelled, how he felt, his warmth. Tsuna ended up resting his head on Mukuro's chest.

"I'm trying so hard to get those rings. It's pretty hectic, but I promise as soon as I become the Vongola head, I will get you out of that place."he said strongly then blushed at his closeness and took his time to enjoy he older man's scent."I don't know how much longer it will take, but please be patient Mukuro-san"he blushed, he wanted to call him kun, a much more affectionate term, but he didn't want to take liberties with him.

"Take your time. I know that you will make it and I can be with you like this, until then." Mukuro replied. "Just be careful, the mafia world is much more worse then this. You should know what you are getting into with people you can trust."

Tsuna nodded and smiled, blushingly.

"I'm going to start working on learning Italian soon" Tsuna started. "Then I can speak it to you, after Reborn drills it into my skull."

Mukuro smiled. "How about this I can teach you Italian sometimes for something in return."

Tsuna blushed understanding what Mukuro was hinting. "Okay." Tsuna said quietly.

Tsuna started to feel something hitting him in the face. "Huh?" Tsuna touched his face but the pain was real.

"Oya looks like you're waking up. Well I'll see next time then." Mukuro kisses Tsuna on the head.

And the last thing Mukuro heard before Tsuna woke up. "I promise I will get you out!"

Mukuro smiled one last time mysteriously and intrigued by the soon to be Vongola Decimo.


	5. Chapter 5

He snapped upward to Reborn's teeny little wrist before he flicked open his eyes and stared up at him blurrly and propped himself up on one elbow and released him after a heart beat.

"Err, sorry 'bout that Reborn"he stood stretching outward, he said with a half smile then put him down, as he shuffled off to the bathroom.

Nana was heading downstairs and saw her son.

"Tsu-kun's in a good mood"mused Nana"I wonder if he met a cute girl and plans on confessing to her!"she giggled and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast."Now Reborn won't be stealing Tsu-kun's breakfast, if he's going to confess his love then he'll need his meal!" She squealed.

Later when he went to his "date" in a way. It was not a girl he met with, but a young man with brown hair and a single curl floating off of his forehead, sharing a cup of coffee and some pasta. The older boy leaned forward as they chatted.

"and umm i saw him in my dreams last night, Feliciano"a soft blush slipped across Tsuna's cheeks as he smoothed a hand over the cup gently."he said he would teach me Italian, isn't that wonderful?"

"Aww. That is definitely love. Ve~" Feliciano squealed. Tsuna blushed and fiddled with his cup.

"Hehe, yeah i guess it is isn't it?"he sipped his tea with a soft dreamy smile. "It is good for me, to be able to talk to like this, Feli. I tell you stuff I don't even tell Reborn or my mom about."he fluffed up his hair "The problem is I accidentally snatched up Reborn by the wrist this morning, i have no clue what he's gonna to do to me if i ever get home..."

"Ve~ don't worry so much. If he does anything too bad then you can't take over the family, so I think he'll go easy on you, and it seems he may want you to grow a back bone so you can stand up to others. "he stuffed a bit of pasta in his mouth and drank a sip of wine that was next to his plate.

Then an image popped into Tsuna's head of Reborn scowling a bit yelling "Dame-Tsuna had told this kid about taking over the family, apparentlyhis lessons were not hard enough if the boy had mentioned it to this man with out any thought, oh yes there would be torture when he got home"... Tsuna then sulked a bit.

Feliciano looked at him worryingly. "Are you okay? You seem stressed."

"I'm perfectely fine." Tsuna waved his hands back and forth, but Tsuna couldn't hid it."

"Okay what's wrong?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm just afraid of Reborn that's all and what he's going to do to me." Tsuna grimaced.

"Don't worry he won't kill and eventually Reborn could become your greatest ally." Feliciano said wisely.

"So when would eventually happen?" Tsuna gave a weak smile.

"That's for you to decide." Feliciano replied.


End file.
